


Звезды для мертвецов

by Ranavern



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Mystical Creatures, Shamanism, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranavern/pseuds/Ranavern
Summary: Иногда мертвые теряются - и даже те, кто прокляты или злы, не могут вернуться к своему хозяину. Кому-то нужно возвращать их назад. Короткая история, куда деваются некоторые потерянные души, застрявшие в вечной мерзлоте за Ангбандом.
Kudos: 2





	Звезды для мертвецов

**Author's Note:**

> Это не редкость, когда я пишу новогодние истории, но в 2020 декабрь темный, а год страшный. Какой год - такие рождественские сказки. А, может, и не рождественские, а йольские.

Густой снег влажно хрустел под копытами вороной кобылы на нехоженой тропе.  
_«_ _Из года в год одно и то же_ _»_ _._  
Мелькор покачал головой, ослабляя поводья Ашатаруш. Клинья-лезвия железной короны холодили виски.  
Пустошь за Тангородримом заливал свет – снег пока что слепил глаза, но на небесной чаше, густо-синей от холода, уже проступили первые искры звезд. Жадные черно-серые облака над Ангбандом отнесло свистящим ветром к югу, на Белерианд и Хитлум. Черные скалы тундры Дор-на-Даэрахас алели, будто их обмакнули в кровь.  
Из ноздрей лошади валил густой белый пар. Она двигалась неспешной рысью, низко похрапывая каждый раз, когда айну подталкивал гладкий черный бок.  
Мелькор вскинул голову, щурясь на косые лучи оранжевого солнца, что падали меж западных скал, словно цепкие золотые пальцы. Оглядел серебряные колючки и серп, вбитый в небосвод, будто гвозди.  
_«Шпионите за мной? Сколько угодно»._  
Холодный воздух неприятно царапнул зубы, когда он вдохнул и подтолкнул Ашатаруш идти чуть быстрее. Только их бы и не обманула эта мерзлая глушь – сегодня не встретить ни сугробов, где можно провалиться по грудь, ни троп, где лошадь переломает себе ноги.  
Дорога в этот день всегда сплеталась сама. Приводила туда, куда нужно – и к тем, кому нужно.  
Мелькор всегда находил много мертвых. В земле, что промерзла до корней, терялись даже оскверненные и проклятые души. Почему-то они терялись только здесь, да в Хелькараксэ, но там никто не кричал, кроме теней мертвых китов и медведей. Не могли ни сами прийти на его зов, как все бездомные духи, ни сбежать к Намо.  
Звери и одичавшие майар, охотники и беглые глупцы, перепутавшие север и юг – все находили здесь только смерть, и всех принимал в горячие объятия вечный холод. Кого-то забирали в жертву туры, вознося окровавленные рога с телами на них.  
На левом рукаве мягкого черно-золотого дублета Мелькора позванивали бубенцы и колокольчики: колко и глухо от мороза. Шею под туго заплетенной косой – лоснящейся, как норковый мех, толщиной с запястье – покусывал слабый ветер, напевающий что-то себе под нос. Звукам вторил скрип снега и перезвон золотых оберегов на попоне Ашатаруш.  
Он взял с собой с пять десятков сосудов, которые покрыли его руку от плеча до запястья, словно живая голосистая броня.  
_«Все равно будет мало. Всегда находится кто-нибудь еще»._  
Хватка солнечных пальцев на западе разжималась. Слабые отсветы уходили со снега неохотно, будто задержавшееся прикосновение любовницы, которое оставляет только печаль и чернильно-синий холод.  
_«Уже скоро»._  
Раз за разом, каждой зимой, когда остатки его силы сплетались в воздухе, он уезжал в одиночестве за пределы земель Тангородрима: ответить на единственные мольбы, которые никогда не оставались тщетными.  
Скучная работа бога.  
Мелькор слегка поморщился от порыва ледяной крошки, обдавшей щеку роем ледяных жал, и ожесточенно провел по коже тыльной стороной запястья.  
Скорбное место, в котором нет ничего, кроме звуков скрипящего наста под ногами, бычьего рева, консонансов рыданий и привкуса крови на зубах.  
Не своей.  
Потерянные мертвецы Дор-на-Даэрахас оказались ужасно шумным и надоедливым народом в его снах. Вопили в уши, дышали гнилью в лицо, вели бесконечную летопись смертей снежной пустыни, которая никогда не заканчивалась. Кто-то молил, а кто-то проклинал.  
Так что приходилось отводить заблудших недоумков домой.  
_…где ты,_ _Machanaz_ _? Ты обещал, что мы не потеряемся!.._  
_…умоляю, помоги! Сбереги нас, Владыка Судеб Арды! Здесь не та тьма. Они идут!.._  
Снежная пустыня пела. Тонкий воющий посвист свивался между окованных железом пальцев, скользил по коже перчаток, будто упругие ледяные нити. Дерни – услышишь плачущие голоса. Перебери пальцами – зовущие крики.  
Ладья Ариэн соскользнула за горизонт.  
Ночь здесь всегда наступала мгновенно, будто кто-то набрасывал бархатное покрывало: слабело прикосновение золотых пальцев на блестящем снегу, проступал в синем полумраке первый отблеск золотисто-серебряного сияния короны, что тяжелела на лбу. Приходила тьма: черная, долгая, будто бы без конца и начала, когда земля сливалась с небом, и оставались лишь звезды.  
В небесах – и в его железном венце.  
Ашатаруш фыркнула и встала, как вкопанная: в чернильном мраке поодаль, взрезанное снизу скальным хребтом, лениво клубилось плотное серое облако. Мелькор подтолкнул лошадь, но та попятилась, издав рассерженное ржание, и получила ответ: басовитый раскатистый рык, всколыхнувший всю землю под ногами.  
_«Конечно, они здесь. Иначе и быть не может»._  
Над облаком по правую руку сверкнули огромные льдисто-инеистые бычьи глаза и два обсидиановых рога-полумесяца над гигантской головой, белоснежной и косматой. Бык возвышался, будто ледяная скала – выше горы, выше колонн в его тронном зале.  
Чудовище выдохнуло, обдавая землю метелью, стеклянным ворохом самоцветной поземки в лучах Сильмарилей, и Мелькор коротко махнул туру рукой. Огладил лошадь по холке.  
– Пошли. Это снежный бык. Он нас не тронет.  
Ашатаруш недоверчиво всхрапнула, но с места двинулась. Мелькор несколько мгновений смотрел в огромные глаза, сияющие из мрака, словно две луны, налитые колотым льдом. Повеяло теплым дыханием исполинского зверя: бык склонил огромную шею, блеснули рога в небесном свете, и чудовище отступило в ночь.  
Как далеко он ушел от Тангородрима?  
Только дорога и знает. Каждый раз – разная. Каждый раз – петляющая меж мертвых, словно снежная змея, что растягивает тело по одному ей известному закону.  
Над головой, будто распахнутая грудь великана, разлилась дуга холодной зелени среди звезд. Разомкнулась, как разломанные ребра, заструилась, как дыхание. Плеснула кислотой и кровью среди осколков серебра, не касаясь земли.  
Айну замер на мгновение, вдыхая ледяной воздух. Он остался во тьме, словно обломок упавшей звезды. Но даже сияние короны, сейчас – золотисто-серебряное – казалось крошечным среди океана мрака.  
Ветер донес изменчивые крики во тьме. Голос звенел перепадами, отражался эхом, перекатывался, словно галька, то шептал, то вопил.  
_–_ _…я ничего тебе не скажу! Я не буду говорить! Я не уйду! Умру, но не буду говорить! Не буду! Отомщу тебе!_  
Во мраке скользнули тени. Болезненно-зеленоватые, они застыли в бесконечном прошлом.  
  
_…рот полнился кровью. Они выбили ему все зубы, и изуродованная челюсть_ _полыхала от боли так, что он едва мог видеть_ _, но даже без ногтей и зубов он нашел бы,_ _чем убивать этих тварей, как отомстить за всех, кого они замучили._  
_Моринготто хотел, чтобы они сдавались. Медленно, день за днем. Под пыткой, под уговорами,_ _убаюканные_ _ложью,_ _любой ценой._  
_Он не должен был сломаться!_  
_Не должен, или..._  
  
Он поморщился и отогнал чужое воспоминание, витавшее в воздухе.  
Услышал захлебывающийся болью полузвериный визг в темноте.  
_–_ _…ты ничего не добьешься, слуга Моринготто! Ничего! Я останусь здесь, я дождусь мести!_  
Первый голос из многих. Шепчущих. Пугливых. Яростных.  
Мелькор вздохнул и спешился: снег спружинил под теплыми сапогами, скрипнул, но не провалился.  
Не так уж и много охотников и солдат гибло в пустошах, но всегда находились и другие души. Большинство из них убили давным-давно, когда Ангбанд сравняли с землей, но всегда находились и пленники, обезумевшие от боли, страха, ненависти и отчаяния.  
Но бывший нолдо или майа – невелика разница. Всё едино. Все мертвые.  
Мелькор вытянул руку перед собой, встряхивая колокольчиками, и снял один. Чистый звук пронзил ледяную пустоту эхом.  
Вой во тьме повторился ближе. Кровавые вопли, печальные, как кинжал, выпавший из занесенной для мести руки.  
_–_ _Даже потерянный, я останусь! Я хочу отомстить!_  
Айну разомкнул губы, проливая в воздух первый зов – старую, как мир, песню, больше похожую на переливы нот без слов, которые позволяли слышать друг друга и не теряться в лесах, а после – подзывать лошадей на пастбищах.  
Здешние мертвые всегда превращались в тварей достаточно одиноких и безумных, чтобы тянуться на звук живого голоса. И что он мог пообещать им, кроме прекращения блужданий?  
Ничего.  
Первый золотой колокольчик, шершавый и чуть вытянутый, висел в пальцах, вибрируя от его голоса.  
Шаги на снегу. Всхлипы. Ашатаруш за спиной пугливо засопела.  
Мелькор оборвал песню.  
Призрачный силуэт, белесый, будто разведенное в воде молоко, замер на границе алмазно-светлого круга от его короны.  
_«Точно кто-то из нолдор_ _»._  
Бестелесная рука обвиняюще ткнула в него пальцем.  
– Ты… – голос зашелестел отголоском поземки и изумления, взвизгнул, отразившись от ночного простора эхом огромным, как целый мир. – Я тебя убью, проклятая тварь!  
Айну не шелохнулся, когда призрак рванулся вперед, прямо на вытянутый колокольчик, потеплевший от предвкушения чужой души – и забился, словно попавшее в паутину насекомое.  
– Что ты делаешь? – вой зазвенел последним отчаянным всхлипом ужаса и непонимания. – Что ты делаешь с нами, Моринготто?!  
Он пожал плечами и перевесил колокольчик на левую руку, к запястью, наблюдая, как извивается и визжит пойманная в ловушку душа. Остаток фэа нолдо клубился сизым дымом, будто дыхание костра из отсыревшего дерева.  
Колокольчик дрожал, как готовый сорваться, бился о ткань.  
– Ничего не поделаешь, – низкий голос Мелькора прозвучал тихо. – Ты заблудился и умер, а теперь шляешься возле собственного трупа и беспокоишь живых. Умер бы под Тангородримом – может, еще ушел бы.  
– Ты лжешь! Ты лж… – последний мучительный вопль духа захлебнулся в плачущем реве.  
И исчез в колокольчике.  
  
_…_ _свободный. Наконец-то. В любой ничтожной дыре лучше, чем в рабстве, и уж точно лучше, чем терпеть пытки этих мразей._ _Он слышал, что у них есть выходы на юг. Обойти горы, спуститься вниз – а там Ард-Гален,_ _который_ _сохранит._ _Химринг_ _!_ _Таргелион_ _! Он все расскажет, что узнал, а там – отомстит Моринготто. За каждого убитого, за каждую_ _ложь, за войну,_ _за содранную на плече кожу, за вырванные ногти! За все!_  
_Нужно только найти путь в обход. Перевал к югу._  
_Он_ _искал путь._ _Стоило просто идти вперед_ _._  
_И_ _искал._ __ _Двигался_ _._  
_Искал…_  
  
Просто воспоминание, пополнившее бесконечную звенящую летопись его архива. Зачем-то да пригодится. Каждый мертвый – всего лишь материал, хороший или плохой.  
Он нашел тело нолдо неподалеку, на возвышении у скал. Занесенный поземкой труп сохранился почти нетронутым, только вмерз в землю, будто та отрыгнула его из ледяной гробницы, чтобы наконец-то избавиться от беспокойного жителя. Он лежал, свернувшись клубком, темноволосый, в кожаной одежде из шкур. Изуродованная рука все еще сжимала нож.  
Ашатаруш послушно следовала за Мелькором, ни на мгновение не покидая снежно-золотого круга: айну чувствовал теплое дыхание лошади на щеке и слышал перестук ее копыт по насту. Хмыкнул.  
_«На что надеялся,_ _дурак_ _? Как только ушел сюда и не натолкнулся на быков?_ _И вот_ _ради чего весь побег: заснуть в снегу и т_ _ак найти смерть_ _»._  
Он знал, будто замерзание насмерть похоже на колдовство, способное дробить кости и сворачивать узлами камни – удушливый ужас, искривленные ветви кошмаров, треск и пляска стучащих зубов. Подергивания сведенных мышц. А затем, когда уже все едино, когда бессилие и бред становятся коконом для умирающего тела, приходили тепло и смирение. И сжигающий жар, когда можно сорвать перчатку вместе с пальцами, и не почувствовать этого.  
И провалиться в сон, где все хорошо. И тепло.  
А ему потом каждый год уводить обратно этих идиотов – всех, кого предложит тропа в ночи.  
Скучная работа бога.  
Мелькор коротко встряхнул ладонями, зашипев по-змеиному, и с пальцев сорвалась горячая искра, мгновенно охватившая мертвое тело погребальным костром. Пламя разгорелось в темноте жадно и жарко, вгрызаясь в труп, как оголодавшая псина.  
Простой закон: раз уж забрал душу – избавься от мертвяка, если не собираешься разобрать его на кости и заколдовать их.  
Всего лишь первый из пяти десятков.  
  
  
Во тьме мерцали стада быков: снежные тела-сугробы, угольные рога-месяцы, ледяные искры-луны глаз. Огромное племя сопровождало его несколько долгих биений кроваво-зеленого небесного сияния. Брело в ночи поодаль, словно стая гигантских косаток в сверкающем океане посреди тьмы, подсвеченной лишь сверканием короны – ярким, как жемчужный маяк в чернильном бархате снежной пустоши.  
Следующим он наткнулся на знамя. Отпечаток былых битв вынырнул из ночи, воткнутый в снег возле каменного гребня. Огромное железное древко, шипастая поперечная перекладина. Истрепавшийся символ двух волчьих голов, круг клинков и оскаленный в ужасе череп с тавро из красного ока на лбу. Рваная кожаная тряпка свисала неподвижно, будто колдовской след кровавого прошлого.  
Снова спешиваться, снова идти на слух, снова отыскивать тела.  
_«Западная армия Майрона, не иначе. Еще та война. Далеко их загнали»._  
Бездомных майар, ослабевших до состояния смерти, он считал сговорчивее прочих. Они редко нападали и еще реже пытались проклясть его, и заточение в сосуды-колокольчики несло им освобождение от бесконечного блуждания – а, может быть, и возрождение.  
У этих нищих и взять-то было нечего, кроме исполнения клятвы служить.  
Мелькор прикоснулся к железному древку, оглаживая его кончиками когтей перчаток.  
  
_…остатки_ _войска, некогда могущественного_ _. Смертники, что должны сделать вид, будто сдают крепость. Обманщики, готовые умереть за укрытые_ _от Валар_ _сокровища и колдунов_ _._ _Все_ _,_ _кто_ _умирал, словно воплощенные, в луже собственной крови на снегу,_ _лишь бы не признать, что сдаются. Все, кто хотел чего угодно, даже уничтожения, лишь бы не быть прощенными, лишь бы не узнать жалости, лишь бы не слышать и слова о раскаянии, о возможности новых путей._  
_Рваное знамя, окровавленные клинки. Крики. Волчьи зубы и вопли и боли. Сломанные ноги лошадей и хрипящие глотки. Рвущий дыхание холод. Свист стрел._  
_…они стояли здесь, на холме, и в_ _открытую_ _хохотали над захватчиками, отбиваясь до тех пор, пока не кончились стрелы, пока не сломались клинки. Все, презревшие героизм и готовые умереть за собственный бунт._  
  
Он чувствовал их присутствие во тьме, бесконечное бесплодное сражение, которое раз за разом начиналось снова. Черные осколки тусклого зеркала.  
Фигуры двигались в темноте, неуловимо более плотные, чем чернота вокруг, едва слышимые, будто извергнутые землей кости погибших выдували на флейтах ключиц собственную печальную мелодию.  
Ветер разносил шепотки и голоса. Солдат и лучник, прячутся за скальным уступом.  
_–_ _Посмотри на нас_ _! Посмотри! Прячемся_ _, как звери! Что осталось от нас?!_ _Я отсюда не уйду! Беги, если хочешь!_  
Первая – женщина, из тех, что пришли с Меассэ, черная тень возле скалы. Она еще сжимала клинок, и черным кружевом выступала на снегу клетка ребер. Тусклое золото – узорчатая вязь на доспехах, занесенных метелью. Линии теней, сгустки их душ, дрожали в свете Сильмариллов.  
_«Привязала себя к фана, чтобы умереть, но не уйти_ _в_ __ _Аман_ _, не сдаться на милость бестелесной армии_ _Валинора_ _? Для духа –_ _дрянная_ _смерть»._  
О, он понимал, насколько. Лучше, чем хотел бы всегда.  
_«Но ты ведь не одна?»_  
Мелькор приложил ладонь к губам полукругом, выдыхая в воздух первый из многих зовов. Клич пролился в темноту, растекся без эха: знак, что за теми, кто потерялся, наконец-то пришли.  
_«Просыпайтесь. Пора вернуться домой»._  
То, что осталось от лучника, пошевелилось. Воительница резко обернулась, сжимая клинок, который больше никого не мог убить.  
Он поманил их колокольчиком. В круге переливчатого света силуэты не отступили, но замерли и уплотнились, будто настороженные звери.  
Ашатаруш жалась боком к его спине и недовольно сопела.  
– Бой давно закончился. Вы проиграли. Возвращайтесь домой.  
Эти двое ушли легко и быстро: им достало сил узнать его и принять заточение в сосуды как дар. Еще два отяжелевших колокольчика, перевешенные с правого рукава на левый.  
Они все прокляты, так к чему надежда на большее, чем это?  
  
  
Почти всех в этот раз он нашел именно здесь. Старое поле боя, несчастные судьбы, горькие решения. Смерть для тех, у кого ее нет. Вечный зов, на который нельзя отозваться.  
_–_ _Я видел, как она разбила им головы и положила в ряд… о, целый ряд тел. Кровь такая…_ _рубиновая_ _… а их головы как будто мягкие, видишь? Я сбежал! А она осталась там! А теперь я не могу уйти! Я за-_ _аперт_ _!_  
Когда-то воин. Теперь – безумный осколок, потерявший даже очертания тела.  
Шакалий хохот в ночи под звездами и северными огнями. Пьяный от бравады, беззаботный от обреченности.  
_–_ _…иди сюда, сука! Видишь? Во мне пять копий! У меня вываливаются кишки! Я не оставлю это тело! Ты не заберешь меня на суд, тварь!_  
Чем дальше он шел в земли, что простерлись за знаменем, тем больше их находил: звери и майар, с той и другой стороны.  
Почему ночная дорога в бычьих землях выплюнула их именно сейчас?  
Никто не знал. Даже он.  
Их приходилось звать по одному, по двое-трое, иначе бы они сбежались и попытались разорвать на куски и его, и лошадь, забраться в каждую нить ткани, в каждый стежок на оголовье. Печальные и обреченные, но всегда опасные, если соберется целая толпа. Они бы не убили его тело, но высосали силы, иссушили то, чего и так почти не осталось.  
Попона Ашатаруш звенела от золотых оберегов. Она всегда двигалась за ним, когда приходилось спешиваться – лоснилась крутая шея в круге света от короны, маслянисто блестела заплетенная грива.  
Мертвым не требовались имена и музыка – только голос. Мелькор подзывал их, эти потерянные суетливые души, будто животных, идущих на переливы звуков живого пения. Отыскивал тела. Сжигал, отмечая дорогу в темноте огненными точками колдовских костров на снегу. Собирал души, одну за другой, что стягивались, будто коровы, на единственного проводника, который их ждал в этих пустошах.  
Огромный мир дышал холодом, и поутихло даже рычание и сопение зимних быков во тьме. Проклятое золото на его запястье звенело и дышало, как живые искры, рождая собственную мелодию колокольчиков, переплетающихся с тихим переливчатым зовом, разливающимся в бесконечном мраке, откуда не было выхода.  
Он оборвал песню, когда Ашатаруш испуганно дернулась, заржала, отбивая в воздух задними копытами, и в два прыжка оказалась за спиной, прижав уши. Будто пыталась спрятаться за ним.  
Мелькор похлопал ее по шее, отметив, как Ашатаруш раздувает бока от страха на каждом вдохе.  
На самой границе светлого круга от короны безмолвно замер конский скелет, выбеленный морозом.  
Животное ли? Майа?  
Неважно.  
Мертвая тварь свесила безглазый череп и шею, опутанную до лопаток лианами мха, вырванной с корнем крошечной сосной и остролистом: не то корона, не то причина смерти от удушья или голода. В белых зубах скелет сжимал золотой бубенец – остаток сбруи, похоже.  
Мертвое животное неуверенно потопталось на границе светлого круга.  
_«Что, еще одна заблудшая душа?»_  
Мелькор вытянул руку ей навстречу.  
– Ты тоже умерла и потерялась?  
_«Наверняка»._  
Тварь озадаченно качнула черепом и дернулась, будто сама напуганная звоном бубенца в зубах. А он скорее почувствовал то, что она хотела от него, чем услышал.  
_«Я устала. Он_ _ушел_ _, а я устала. Холодно. Темно. Я должна ждать»._  
– Кого ты ждешь?  
Бубенчик зазвенел. Ашатаруш ревниво фыркнула, ткнув его в щеку горячим носом.  
_«Я не помню. Я должна ждать»._  
Печальная мертвая лошадь неуверенно потопталась, приблизившись к нему, и опасливо замерла, когда Ашатаруш всхрапнула и щелкнула зубами.  
  
_…холодно. Так холодно, что хочется убежать. Но ей сказали ждать, и она ждет. Всадник ведь всегда возвращается? Он был хорошим, никогда не рвал ей рот железом, не тыкал в бока иглами на сапогах. Слушал, когда хотелось потянуть шею. Ей так хотелось есть, но он не возвращался, и_ _есть_ _было нечего. Она ела снег. Чувствовала запах слабых трав, пробивающихся внизу. А затем провалилась и увязла, едва доставая зубами до растений. Колючки и листья, и наст изрезали морду, а она так_ _хотела_ _есть, так хотела…_  
  
Он встряхнул головой, освобождаясь от прикосновения чужой души.  
Скелет стоял неподвижно, словно вырезанный из тонких кусочков пергамента в свете Сильмариллов. Сверкающий снег, бумажно-черные тени. Мелькор придержал Ашатаруш за повод.  
– Хочешь найти своего хозяина?  
Звон. Неодобрительный храп живой лошади.  
– Ну, пойдем. Поищем твоего всадника.  
У него как раз оставался один колокольчик.  
_«Значи_ _т, этот мертвый последний_ _»_ _._  
Он искал его долго. Ашатаруш рысила по гладкой, как озеро, снежной пустоши, которая, казалось, не закончится никогда – или это место уже было вовсе не за Тангородримом, а где-то еще? – а на краю круга света за ними, словно бродячая собака, мелко трусила мертвая лошадь с вечнозеленым венком своего удушья. Пустые глазницы косились тоскливо-обиженно.  
Всадник безымянной клячи нашелся поблизости. Истлевший скелет со стрелой в спине, беспокойная душа, которая не смогла отыскать собственную лошадь. Дурацкая мысль, которая не позволила ему уйти отсюда.  
Тень маялась, бесконечно шатаясь туда и обратно на расстоянии нескольких шагов.  
_–_ _…где-то здесь же... где-то здесь. Нет, нет, не уходить же без нее… где-то здесь…_ __  
Мелькор позвенел последним колокольчиком, приближаясь к обезумевшей душе.  
– Возвращайся на службу. Она тебя дождалась.  
  
  
Как и всегда, он закончил к рассвету. И, как и всегда, сам не знал, почему вышел точно рядом с Тангородримом, которого даже не видел в ночи.  
Сизый сумрак обещал скорое возвращение солнца на небеса. Мертвая кляча все еще брела за ним, уныло переставляя ноги, шуршала уродливым венком и звенела бубенцом.  
Отпустить ее он не мог, а колокольчики закончились.  
_«Разве что эта ее погремушка…»_  
– Я нашел твоего хозяина, – наконец, произнес он в пустоту. – Ты ведь знаешь, что он мертв? И ты мертва.  
Скелет, рысящий в ногу с Ашатаруш, не остановился.  
_«Он не придет_ _?_ _Не сядет на меня?_ _»_  
Мелькор вздохнул, щурясь от холодного ветра и густого синего цвета, бьющего по глазам со всех сторон.  
– Он умер. И ты тоже. Можешь остаться, можешь пойти со мной.  
Он спешился, когда скелет остановился, как будто задумавшись, и уставился на него пустыми глазницами.  
_«Больше не будет холодно? Ты меня накормишь?»_  
Он осторожно прикоснулся железными когтями к черепу между глаз. Провел ладонью, будто по живому носу.  
– Ты мертвая. Но холодно больше не будет.  
Лошадь понуро согнула шею, когда он вытянул руку, чтобы поймать зажатую в ее зубах золотую погремушку.  
И наконец-то разжала челюсти.  
Раскаленный круг солнца, поднявшийся из-за горизонта, высветил истлевшие в пыль конские кости на снегу и гигантский ледяной силуэт, замерший над снежной пустошью. Исполинский златорогий бык с кроваво-красными глазами наблюдал, возвышаясь поверх скалистых гор. Рассвет окрасил его белую шкуру в розовый, словно живую кость.  
Мелькор, как и ночью, коротко махнул ему рукой.  
На этот раз – на прощание.  



End file.
